


A Lovesick Killing School Life

by Silver_Apple



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Ayano wonders who to kill in an interesting game of life or death.





	A Lovesick Killing School Life

It's an eerily silent night in the abandoned school. With no dorms, Ayano finds herself curled up in a classroom, unable to sleep. No matter how much she lies to herself that she  ** _will_** see Senpai again, worry floods her veins every second she's in this hell.

 

In her restlessness she considers the idea of 'graduating'. Senpai is outside these walls after all, waiting for  _her._

 

Killing a girl and condemning 13 others to die as well isn't the worse thing ever. Her family's probably done much more horrible.

 

Besides it doesn't matter if it's for love~!

 

But this leads to the question of which one. Ayano hums in contemplation, analysing each possible captive to hypothetically slaughter.

 

The stuck up heiress of Saikou Corp was automatically a no, sadly. She was probably raised with years of self defense training and would snap Ayano like a twig. The delinquent was also ruled out for a similar reason.

 

The occultist and actress would be some of the easiest targets. Actually scratch that, only the occultist. The actress could probably scream her lungs away until she finally died and that would bring too many potential witnesses.

 

Ayano clicks her tongue, continuing to mentally dissect the others. The eventual conclusion she comes to is that Midori, the only one who's name she remembered at the moment, would be the best victim. Due to her overly trusting nature and already having a 'friendship' with the her, Miodri would be easy to kill.

 

With that question answered, Ayano glances at a boarded up window and wonders if it's dark outside. Would Senpai be mad if she stayed up late? Or would Senpai want her to try to come up with a plan to end Midori's life? Decisions, decisions.

 

She stays on that question for a while longer before concluding she should sleep. Senpai wouldn't want her to be killed because she was too sleep deprived to notice an attacker coming! Senpai is so sweet like that~!

 

And thus Ayano closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep.

 

* * *

 

She goes to the fountain the next day and the ground's stained with blood, screams of terror as people desperately try to shake the dead girl awake.

 

A jingle plays over the loud speaker, followed by their captor joyfully saying a body has been found.

 

Ayano sighs, disappointed she didn't get the first kill. Oh well, Senpai can wait just a little longer~!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoy the idea, lemme know. I wanna see if I should make an actual fanfic off the Yandere Simulator cast being in a Killing Game.


End file.
